Urd
"Hello Sugar, like me to scrub your back?" Urd (ウルド Urudo) is a goddess and one the main characters in the Oh! My Goddess series. She is Belldandy's and Skuld's older sister. She appeared early in the series in order to interfere with the relationship between her sister and Keiichi Morisato but was punished from heaven and forced to move in with them from thereon in. Personality Unlike her younger half-sister Belldandy, Urd is very impulsive and headstrong. Belldandy describes Urd as being very passionate about everything she does. Urd is a great believer in the idea that the 'End justifies the Means', although, as Belldandy puts it: "...she gets so wrapped up in the means that she forgets what the end was." She once stole Sleipnir to get a cure for a sick Belldandy, but spent so much time in the effort to master riding Sleipnir that it took eight days for her to get to the place where the cure was. Another god had fetched the cure six days earlier. Despite such, she usually means well and will do anything to protect her loved ones. Because of her being the oldest, she believes it's also her duty to look after Belldandy and Skuld. Urd's impulsiveness often makes her act first without fully considering the consequences. She is also a constant meddler, seemingly unable to leave well enough alone. She is also quite short tempered for a goddess, and is rather easy to irritate and anger. Urd is also notable for her tendency to lie, something a goddess supposedly can't do (or, more accurately, it is something a goddess shouldn't do, being against the rules). Although she's not a pathological liar, she's more than willing to distort the truth if needed to accomplish an objective. She is also very open (and rather proud) of her sexuality, evidenced by her provocative dress, jibes at the younger Skuld and her slightly comical distress when turned into a child as a result of energy drainage. Her first appearance to Keiichi Morisato was through a semi-pornographic video. For a goddess, Urd seems to have an amazing tendency to have her plans backfire, usually a result of her impulsive tendency to use raw power to solve a situation. Given her power levels this tends to cause explosions. Quite often, something will happen to louse up whatever scheme she's currently cooked up. Examples including: drinking one of her own love potions, trying to help Belldandy bake a cake and blowing up the kitchen, trying to help Keiichi build a motorbike and blowing up the garage, trying to dispel a number of computer "bugs" and blowing up the house, and so on. One of Urd's most defining traits is her mixed Goddess-Demon ancestry. Because of this unique heritage, Urd is occasionally uncertain of her status within her world, as her Goddess and Demon personalities are always in conflict inside her. It was this inner conflict that allowed the Lord of Terror to eventually overcome Urd's will at one point. Deep in her heart, she truly wishes to be recognized as a Goddess and, in her earlier years, often looked up to Belldandy as a role model. This has led Urd to quietly deny her demonic heritage, much to the consternation of her mother, Hild. However, since Hild's meddling Urd's demonic heritage has started to resurface, nearly calling Hild 'mother', and last opening up her Demon power to destroy a Power Absorber, as seen in Chapter 276. Yumi Touma has said that it is only in the last of the OAV episodes that Urd can be seen "as an older sister, one that you can depend on." Relationships [[Belldandy|'Belldandy']]:' Urd's reason for descending to Earth is because of her worrying about her younger sister's relationship with Keiichi not progressing to the way she wanted. She tries to help in her own way, which irritates the two because of her methods. Urd's deceitful methods and Belldandy's initial annoyance almost results in fights between the two. However, their constant bickering are phased out when Belldandy is calmer and their youngest sister Skuld joins them (who sees Belldandy as a role model to look up to, hence the character change). Urd also shows some worry on Belldandy's hidden impulsive tendencies. In the Queen Sayoko arc when Belldandy outright attacks the brainwashed Tamiya and Otaki for attacking Keiichi, Urd orders the Bell to stand back in case of future attacks as it clearly causes emotional damage to her. [[Skuld|'Skuld]]:' Urd has an interesting love-hate relationship with her youngest half-sister, Skuld. Both seem to antagonize one another at times, with Urd usually teasing Skuld about her age, bust size, and apparent lack of talent when it comes to magic and Skuld teasing Urd about her impulsiveness and lack of technological understanding. However both do care for each other and will come to the other's aid when necessary. Urd and Skuld are commonly seen playing different games at the table in front of the television for rights to watching their favorite shows, although the two of them have stated that simply watching television isn't as fun as competing for the television, they have been joined at times by Belldandy, Keiichi's mother Takano and Peorth. When Keiichi asked Belldandy "Are they best friends or what?" Belldandy replied with a smile and "They're best friends. I almost envy their ability to feel so strongly for each other." 'Keiichi Morisato: She tries to advance his knowledge of sex by making love with her so that he will be less fearful of approaching Belldandy. However, this stopped when she is discovered by Bell herself. From there on, Urd constantly gives Keiichi some love advice and even offers some help with her love potions. One of the love potions are made out of gratitude to him (something she has trouble expressing verbally) for making the moon rocks as a temporary energy source after the Lord of Terror severed the Yggdrasil system. Keiichi's hesitation to say no to the other girls out of courtesy has annoyed her several times, as it makes Belldandy uncertain and potentially lash out in the form of "jealousy outbursts". Occassionally these two will bond over their "straight man" nature towards Belldandy's naivete and Skuld's enthusiasm. Angel Urd's angel is named World of Elegance. When Urd first received her angel, she was terrified to see that World of Elegance had reflected who Urd truly was inside (Half Demon, Half Goddess) with her black and white appearance. Terrified by seeing someone who 'knew' her so well, she ordered her angel to leave and, 'never come out again'. However, in chapter 98 Skuld invents a machine to amplify her power (so that she can support her angel, Noble Scarlet) and accidentally hooks herself to it. However, the machine rather than amplify, has simply released Skuld's power. She falls unconscious, and summons a high level water magic barrier, which can only be destroyed by fire spells. With Belldandy's encouragement (She uses wind spells, and therefore cannot stop Skuld) and divination, Urd summons her angel and destroys the barrier with her fire spells. Abilities and Powers As the offspring of Hild and Tyr, Urd is one of the most powerful divine beings in existence, due to her parents being the leaders of their respective races. With this power however, comes the struggle from within to keep her two sides from consuming the other. Dimensional transport: She prefers to appear through TV screens the most and this is how she first shown herself Keiichi. Later on she was depicted to easily travel through other mediums as well. Elemental affinity: Her main abilities are fire and lightning, unlike Belldandy and Skuld who deal with wind and water, respectively. Urd has a tendency to call forth lightning storms to those who anger her (usually Skuld) or simply just as a method to relief stress. By default, she can only utilize fire spells in small sparks. It wasn't until she is able to summon World of Elegance again that she can conjure fireballs strong enough to destroy Skuld's water barrier going out of control. Alchemy and pharmacology: Her secondary gift with crafting medicines and herbal remedies in her spare time. This ability reflects Urd's status as the norn of the past, because many cultures began experimenting with alchemy. She has used them to affect others, and usually to advance Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship. In OVA episode 4 when Keiichi collapsed in front of the temple door due to overworking himself, she used an incense on him to recover some of his stamina. Demonic Form: When in her demonic form, Urd is solely of Demon heritage, her affinity to fire and lightning increases monumentally, her pupils appear slit (a trademark sign of a Demon), and her demeanor changes to that of a wild, quick-tempered, merciless and evil one. Mokkurkalfi made the note that when Urd approached the former and her sister, that she was literally overflowing with pure Demon power, despite being sealed with her tattoos and earrings. In Demon form, Urd is in a class of her own, more powerful than a First Class Demon, rivalling or matching her mother Hild's strength. Naturally, Urd adopts the Demon mentality, and without restraint attacks Mokkurkalfi and Eiwhaz with a flurry of lightning bolts dealing a devastating charge. When this fails, she sumons a bolt 100-fold in size and power, enough to obliterate the two Demons instantaneously. She also appears to have no sense of family with her sisters, as demonstrated when she allows her overflowing power to activate the Aegis Shield, sealing Skuld's apparent doom after the activation of the Proton Bomb. In demonic form, Urd's markings change accordingly to that of a Demon's, a star replacing the upside down triangle in the center of her forehead. Interestingly enough, the star is an exact match to one of the stars on her mother's face, Hild; Daimankaichou of Hell. It is unknown if Urd is capable of unleashing her full Goddess Form, as she did with her Demon Form. Category:Goddesses Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters